


[Podfic] Nerve Maps

by marianas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Hank is a bit... curious as to some of Connor's inner workings.





	[Podfic] Nerve Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nerve Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543100) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> Thank you to TheseusInTheMaze for welcoming podfic; thank you to paraka for the hosting; thank you to bess, cantarina, & knight_tracer for running my favorite exchange!

**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2018/Nerve%20Maps.mp3)**  
**Size:** 34:41 | 32M  



End file.
